guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Glass Arrows
Worst elite skill in the game? 213.84.230.131 05:07, 26 May 2006 (CDT) :One of, Archer's Signet isn't exactly great Skuld 05:10, 26 May 2006 (CDT) ::Shared Burden is easily the worst elite. Kessel 11:31, 27 June 2006 (CDT) :::I'd say shared burden is not even a contender for worst elite. --68.142.14.40 11:58, 27 June 2006 (CDT) ::i think that dubious "honor" goes to Ride the Lightning. at only twice the energy cost of Lightning Strike, you can do 10 extra damage, and save your target the trouble of comming to get you. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:26, 27 June 2006 (CDT) :::The spark of a debate. After looking at Shared Burden once more and considering its worth in those pesky competitive missions I revise. I think Shove is a pretty bad elite, but I could be missing out on something. Kessel 04:13, 28 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Shove's worth is in getting a knockdown without building adrenaline, only warrior skill that does that. A KD/AS warrior's dream skill :) --Karlos 04:20, 28 June 2006 (CDT) :::YAY debate! in order, ending with the number 1 worst elite: :::*Archer's Signet has good uses, imagine a spike build with four spike skills, triger them all and pay... nothing. wait for them to recycle and begin your normal spike again. :::*shove is a pretty mediocre elite, but it has some very very good uses (ex. Kanaxai). it's an energy touch skill, so no build-up, works with Expertise, not affected by Blind, slips under Empathy unaffected. :::*Shared Burden seems like Imagined Burden times Area. snare a whole group of warriors with one cast. it is a bit weak for an elite, esp when compaired to some of the other mesmer elites. :::*Glass Arrows, however, is a hedge skill. do damage, or cause bleeding, but never both. :::*Ride the Lightning has low damage, long recharge, and drags a squishy backline caster into the middle of the fray. this is the same reason people never use shock on elementalists :::--Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:48, 28 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Guys...what about Peace and Harmony my personal favorite when it comes to worst elites. ::::: Is it me, or does Glass Arrow add the highest raw damage of all preperations? I mean, it's higher than read the wind, and Melandru's Arrows is conditional, although a pretty good one...Silk Weaker 07:55, 20 July 2006 (CDT) ::::::Ignite and kindle are higher for all but the lowest attribute ranks (and kindle is much higher at the high end). --68.142.14.19 08:07, 20 July 2006 (CDT) ::::::: The damage is fire damage, and counted seperately. Actual damage against a higher armor opponent is greatly reduced, whereas with Needling shot, FW, vamp mod and glass arrows equal to 43 armor ignoring damage. Kinda narrow in use, but that's all I could think of now. Pure damage though, it is the highest of all preps. Silk Weaker 06:05, 22 July 2006 (CDT) ::::::::At 12 expertise/wildnerness, the bonus damage is 13 versus 20. Working backwards, this means versus 84 AL they'll end up doing the same amount of bonus damage with glass arrows dealing more for higher ALs and kindle dealing more for lower ALs. For above 12 attribute, the AL breakpoint raises (and for below, it lowers). Overall damage is probably close for non-pyro elementalist and +elemental monk armors. I guess for pyro armor glass arrows would be better, but I didn't work it out. For warriors, besides those wearing the 100 base AL armor, overall kindle will do more because of the base damage being fire even though the bonus damage will be lower when the warrior has a shield. Rangers will obviously not be a good target for kindle. For everything else kindle deals more. If you're talking about PvE... then I have no idea, heh. --68.142.14.19 06:38, 22 July 2006 (CDT) ::Nah, I was thinking of some smurf build I was playing with. I didn't think of exactly what you said, I did test out on 100 armor targets and 80 (80 was pretty similar, so I suppose that showed). However, the practical thing is that Expertise is far easier to boost above 12 than wilderness. It does depend on the build, but what I mean is that Glass Arrow isn't as bad as it seems. Well, it's a pretty weak elite, I guess. I still love cripshot. Still, if you're going for wilderness survival, Apply Poison would be, in my opinion much better. I'm running Wilderness 5+1, so you could imagine that boosting wilderness for the sake of kindle and I guess troll unguent would be kind of stupid. Silk Weaker 01:32, 24 July 2006 (CDT) Terrible elite :It's an armor ignoring +14 damage with the normal expertise level of a ranger, that's nothing to laugh at if you spam it with needling shot or an IAS. -Silk Weaker 12:51, 23 October 2006 (CDT) ::RtW might add less damage, but isn't elite, thus allows the use of another elite. I prefer RtW over this, although I can see why some people choose this. -Ichigo724 09:30, 2 November 2006 (CST) Keystone Signet is the worst elite I've ever seen. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 10:31, 20 January 2007 (CST) :I'd second that. Keystone Signet is a skill I'd probably never put in a build even if it wasn't elite. It gets my vote for worst elite. Shadowlance 13:59, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Wastrel's Collapse takes the cake when it comes to worst elites. Buffed! At least for the weekend . . . 5 energy, 12 second recharge, and 5..17..21 +dmg. Not so useless now, eh? --Son of Urza 10:28, 20 January 2007 (CST) :Na.. still useless. — Skuld 10:38, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::I'd still take RtW tbh, there's better elites available imo. -Ichigo724 11:15, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::I likeh..! It's almost more damage bonus than Focused Shot. --Silk Weaker ::::But useless. Yes. --Silk Weaker ::Don't forget that evasion is gone from the game, Glass Arrows are now a form of guaranteed damage whenever they hit. 83.159.9.78 01:53, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::Bleeding isn't damage :P –Ichigo724 08:35, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::This is now the rspike prep of choice (god knows why though).--Spawn 07:34, 15 February 2007 (CST) :::Ha...! It's nice though, with so many Aegis Chains around, the dual ranger set of choice can be changed from Apply+Melandru's/Barbed into Apply+Glass, both with Screaming Shot. --Silk Weaker 11:40, 8 March 2007 (CST) ::Glass Arrows would probably be best used by Rangers going into Kourna. With all those Kournan Rangers using Whirling Defense, you'll be bleeding them all over the place :). Abs of Glue 16:51, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Brutal wep+glass arrows+dual shot against warrior who uses frenzy spikes around 120 each arrow Related Why is this related to Melandru's Arrows? They both cause bleeding. That's it. They aren't comparable at all. 204.52.179.199 12:06, 5 April 2007 (CDT) : Well, they're both elite preparations that can inflict bonus damage and/or bleeding per shot Jijimuge 13:24, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :: But the only reason to use Glass Arrows is the damage, you'll almost never inflict bleeding with it and certainly won't be able to spam it. 204.52.179.199 15:18, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::: That section has been in the article for months. Note that you're the only person (so far) who doesn't think they're related. Do you really think it should be taken out based on that?—Aranth 16:02, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::::I don't think we should ignore problems just because no one has ever bothered to ask about them before. :::::Assuming you're the same person from before, you're the only person in a year to have called this a "problem" and decided the skills are unrelated, and you are directly opposed in this opinion by at least two other contributers. I think the skills are related, based on my experiences with choosing skills for my PvE ranger. Should more people come in and support the other side of the issue, without additional support of my side, I'll accept that I'm in the minority. Right now, it is your opinion that is in the minority. Additionally, please sign your comments with the sign button, and to save everyone's time, summarize your edits, at least on article pages. Something like "removed MA from related skills list" would make tracking down edits in the history much easier.—Aranth 16:32, 9 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::they are more like opposites so i guess depending how u look at it they are not related but if somthing is an exact opposite then it must be related in some way one skill causes bleeding unconditionaly and damage conditionaly the other causes damage unconditionaly and bleeding conditionaly How is this elite terrible? Look at its synergy with point blank and zojuns. at 16 expertise, you do +42, +21, and +bow damage. Its an awesome skill. Plus +20 damage for 5 energy? lasts very long, and has a much lower recharge than duration. Gorbachev116 02:51, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :+ a conjure :I've never heard it called terrible before.-- 02:57, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::People in my alliance were saying it sucked. Oh well, atleast we know :D71.236.103.183 13:46, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :never heard it called terrible before eh? looks like somebody's never read the rest of this page before either... 18:06, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::i run a pretty good R/E glass arrows build. glass + conjure lightning + pointblank/zojuns + Shell shock = 100 avg on lvl 20 warriors. throw in body shot for e-manage (not really needed w/ 15 expertise) stick in a couple utilities (troll ung) and you have a verry nice DPS with self heals. Githyan 00:45, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :::This isn't a bad elite, it's just that there are much better ones out there. They are just harder to use/more conditional/more specialized/etc. Glass Arrows lets you deal large damage to most any foe, so it's pretty generally useful. But on the other hand, a Ranger's role is usually better served as Broad Head Arrow for example. (T/ ) 01:10, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Notes There are 3 ways to run a Glass Arrows build. #Point Blank Shot / Zojun's Shot #Conjure Flame etc. #Dual Shot etc. These are the three main methods that people use these days (in other words, what is currently "popular"). But I don't think any of them are really worth noting because they are not unique notes. Or rather, there is no special synergy between Glass Arrows and any of these. It is really just different ways of adding in bonus damage. (T/ ) 08:56, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Note about comparison with Melandru's Arrows Does the comparison with Melandru's Arrows really belong there? I mean , there not really closely the same, the only thing they have the same is that they (can) cause bleeding.I mean having it as related skill is already enough,there isn't really that much the same to consider adding extra info on the two skills in my opninion. Glass: Extra damage and Bleeding if blocked,Melandru's Bleeding and extra damage if enchanted.As you can see the only thing the same is bleeding.I see that barbed arrows is both here and on the Melandru's page, so im guessing that that is really the reason the extra notes are on the page,What do other people think about the note? Durga Dido 09:50, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :I believe they are related because they add high bonus damage? Thus the comparisons (T/ ) 09:55, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :: Ah okay, i can see that, even tho Melandru's damage is ( easily to meet) conditional, but ok. Durga Dido 10:13, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::Entropy is right. These are both used for the bonus damage and pressure, which is why there's a comparision between the 2. However, as of late it's always Read the Wind with Flail (or Tiger's Fury/dupe). --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:40, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Maybe in PvP. <5 second IAS is lol (T/ ) 03:54, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :::::You won't need Adrenaline for anything else, so you can maintain it. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:21, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Iso cancel stance? It just seems kind of pointless. Tiger's makes more sense. (T/ ) 17:28, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::Cancel? What would you want to cancel? If you're taking IAS on a Ranger it's either Lightning Reflexes or you want to DPS. And if you want to DPS, you need a maintainable, cheap IAS. Flail is perfect for that. It's not like you'd want to move a lot anyways; moving means not DPSing. And it's free (well, it uses a fuelling method otherwise not used by DPS rangers, and doesn't touch the blue bar). Tiger's Fury needs a huge amount (12 BM to maintain) of points into an otherwise useless attribute (lol Pet? Takes an extra 2 slots not used to deal damage and/or not die), and costs Energy (5 or so? Dunno how much exp you have left after all that). --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:33, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Move 33% slower is bad if you suddenly are target of spike...isn't it? I don't know why you bother saying "Flail (or Tiger's Fury/dupe)." and then go to refute it anyway. (T/ ) 18:46, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Cause I'm screwed up like that. Anyhow, if you're the target of a spike, get a monk to help you. I doubt there'll be a moment you actually can run/profit from running nowadays. And if you can, the spike is probably bad. --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:50, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::That's funny cause I was reading old comments from PvP people about why things like Troll Unguent are good, "Don't rely on monks to save you" etc. Changed meta is changed. (T/ ) 18:53, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Yep. You need strong defense to keep up with any decent spike. Troll Unguent, esp with it's 3 sec cast, will never save you from a Warrior spiking you. Unless the Warrior uses an Elem weapon, lol. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:39, 20 November 2008 (UTC)